Catatan Harian Fujoshi
by Erry-kun
Summary: Momoi Satsuki, gadis berkuncir ekor kuda berumur dua belas menuju tiga belas tahun. Di suatu hari yang cerah, pikirannya yang sepolos kotretan ulangan trigonometeri itu ternoda oleh sebuah kisah romantis tentang dua orang lelaki. [Page 5: Belajar? Pose Dulu Dong!]
1. Page 1: Lemon yang Beracun

Momoi Satsuki, dua belas menuju tiga belas tahun. Gadis manis kuncir ekor kuda yang sepolos porselin wastafel kamar mandi. Isi otak hanya bermain, sedikit belajar, dan mengganggu Dai- _chan_. Sekarang baru saja duduk di kelas satu SMP, kebetulan sekolah yang mau menerimanya adalah SMP Teiko.

Untuk seusianya, Momoi terbilang sangat kurang _update_. Di saat teman-teman sesusianya sudah main pacar-pacaran di blekberi dan peth, Momoi bahkan tidak mengerti cara membuat akun pesbuk. Tapi sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena dengan kemajuan teknologi informasi dan globalisasi, Momoi dipastikan dengan mudah terpengaruh oleh teman-teman sebayanya di sekolah.

"Momoi- _chan_ , apa kau suka membaca cerita?"

Gadis dengan senyuman malaikat—namun, sebenarnya memiliki niatan kotor—berambut cokelat pendek itu datang dan mengajak Momoi mengobrol.

Momoi yang baik hati dan anak mama yang paling berbakti pun membalasnya tersenyum manis, "Tentu, Aida- _chan_! Aku mengoleksi banyak buku dongeng tentang putri dan pangeran!"

Lawan bicaranya memasang senyum simpul, senyuman jahat cukup dipasang di dalam hati. "Kau harus coba membuka situs ini, Momoi- _chan_! Banyak cerita bagus di sini."

"Benarkah?" Momoi memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Coba aku lihat!"

 _Khukhukhu_. Aida Riko keci tertawa dalam hati.

Sayang, ternyata sebelum pengaruh media sosial dan pacar-pacaran merasuki otak gadis merah jambu itu, racun pecinta homo telah lebih dulu menelusupi otaknya yang bersih bak air zam-zam tanah suci.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Fujoshi!Momoi, OOC, AU, typo.**

* * *

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi**

 **.: Page 1:** Lemon yang Beracun **:.**

* * *

Sebuah situs beralamat fanfiksi dot net adalah laman yang disarankan teman Momoi sebelumnya. Dia tidak sempat membukanya di kelas karena bel sekolah keburu berbunyi dan guru pun masuk sesaat setelahnya.

Akhirnya, di sini dia sekarang. Momoi, dengan balutan baju rumahannya yang tidak peduli pantas atau tidak yang penting nyaman, tiduran di atas ranjang dengan ponsel yang minimal bisa membuka internet di tangan. Pandangannya dengan serius meneliti apa yang sedang dibukanya, bukan sedang menyeleksi cerita yang akan dia baca, sebenarnya lebih karena Momoi tidak mengerti dengan tampilan laman tersebut.

Fanfiksi ternyata adalah karya cerita yang berasal dari karya lain yang sudah ada. Berbekal pengalamannya yang pernah beberapa kali menonton anime, Momoi pun memilih cerita asal yang penting dia tahu fanfiksi itu dari anime apa..

Momoi membuka salah satu cerita dari anime yang pernah begitu terkenal beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengabaikan _genre_ , _rating_ , dan _warning_ karena dia tidak mengerti itu sebenarnya makhluk semacam apa. Apa pula itu _yaoi_ dan _lemon_ katanya itu? Momoi justru ingat sabun pencuci piring.

Mulai membaca, Momoi _anteng_ dengan sebelah kakinya bergoyang-goyang santai. Dia sangat menikmati membaca kalimatnya karena fanfiksi tersebut ditulis dengan pemilihan kata yang cukup baik dan rapi.

Mulai cerita berjalan sekitar seperempat bagiannya, kaki Momoi yang bergoyang-goyang mendadak berhenti karena mulai merasakan tanda-tanda tidak beres pada jalannya cerita tersebut. Kedua alisnya pun hampir menyatu.

 _Sebentar, sebentar, kenapa omongan mereka sedikit terlalu dekat untuk sesama laki-laki, ya?_

Karena Momoi tidak mau terlalu curiga di awal, dia tetap lanjut membaca. Tapi dengan sebelah alisnya berkedut-kedut antara tidak nyaman tapi penasaran.

—"Di sini, sekarang, sentuh aku!"—

 _Hah?! Apa maksudnya?_ Momoi memelototi layar ponsel.

—Sebuah pembuka dari kecupan manis, Dia menggigit bibir bawah lawannya, memaksanya terbuka. Diiringi desah sakit yang menggoda. Laki-laki satunya tidak mau kalah begitu saja, memasukan duluan lidahnya pada mulut sang lawan, menginvasinya—

Momoi sudah bukan melotot lagi, dia merinding luar biasa. Setiap dia menonton Barbie di televisi saja tidak pernah ada adegan ciumannya—karena kalaupun ada sudah dipotong atau disensor duluan oleh KPI—dan ini sudah bukan ciuman sembarangan lagi. Oh, iya, mereka berdua laki-laki pula.

—Pertarungan lidah terjadi. Menggigit lidah lawannya gemas, keluar lagi suaranya yang—

 _Tunggutunggutunggu._ Momoi menilai dirinya belum siap untuk kejutan lain-lainnya tapi dia tetap men- _scroll_ ke bawah karena penasaran.

—menyibak pakaian yang digunakannya, menggigit lehernya, mengecupnya—

 _HAH?!_ Momoi mulai merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang sulit di jelaskan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mendadak _geli-geli gimana gitu_.

—mencubit dua tonjolan kecil di dadanya, menjilatnya—

—"Ahhh ... ahn!"—

 _APA INI?_ Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saking geregetannya, wajahnya memerah jelas. Tapi apakah dia akan berhenti membaca? Sepertinya tidak.

Momoi terus membaca dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia sangat terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti membaca begitu saja. Mungkin kedua matanya itu hampir tidak berkedip karena begitu seriusnya.

—memasukan satu per satu jarinya—

—"Akhh ... hiks. Sa-sakiit."—

 _Wahwahwah! Tidaaak!_ Momoi merasakan perutnya bergejolak secara menggelitik. Kedua kakinya menyilang erat-erat sendiri entah mengapa. Bantal terdekat pun digigitnya karena tidak tahan. Dia terus membaca sampai bagian klimaks cerita.

—cairan itu keluar memenuhi dirinya—

—"AHHN!"—

 _Whooaaa! Tolongtolong!_

Momoi benar-benar tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Cerita itu kemudian mulai meredakan unsur _beratnya_ dan berakhir dengan manis. Momoi menyelesaikannya dengan cukup cepat untuk hitungan pemula—

—Benar-benar pemula.

Gonjang-ganjing dada dan otaknya pun bisa terhenti ketika tulisan _End_ muncul kemudian di layar ponsel.

Menaruh ponselnya di samping tubuhnya, Momoi memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat putih polos. Wajahnya masih merona merah jambu sementara bibir bawah digigitnya gemas. Untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa begitu kotor sekarang.

Menenangkan dirinya, Momoi memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Bayangan-bayangan tentang cerita yang baru di bacanya bermunculan tanpa diundang, alis Momoi berkedut-kedut mendapatinya.

Tatkala dibuka lagi kedua matanya, maka Momoi mengambil ponselnya, mulai mengutak-atiknya lagi.

"Cari lagi, ah."

Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan. Haus sensasi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Ini adalah hari Senin, pertengahan musim semi. Momoi Satsuki, dua belas tahun tanggung, baru saja menyadari bahwa batang kemaluan lawan jenisnya ternyata bukan hanya digunakan untuk buang air kecil semata. Tapi juga untuk keperluan— _ehem_ —sodok-menyodok— _njir_. Kepolosan sang gadis hilang sudah ditelan situs resmi pembuatan fanfiksi. _Plus_ , mulai menumbuhkan benih-benih _fujoshi_ dalam hati.

Persetan dengan putri dan pangeran.

Pangeran dan pangeran boleh sekali-kali dicoba. _Eh_.

* * *

 **See you next page!**

* * *

Haloooh. Salam kenal!

Sebenarnya page satu ini adalah pengalaman pribadi saya hahaha (tapi dengan tambahan di sana-sini). Hanya saja, itu terjadi waktu saya kelas dua SMP, Momoi di sini kelas satu karena sekarang anak nggak sepolos dulu (plakplakplak). Serius memang pas banget saya dulu kejebaknya baru baca langsung disuguhin yaoi lemon atuhlah hahaa. Betapa syoknya. (tapi gak nyesel) (pret)

Jadii... fanfiksi ini akan menceritakan tentang pengalaman Momoi sebagai fujoshi pemula... dan ke depannya saya akan memunculkan tokoh lainnya untuk kepentingan hints (woy) (Momoi sangat beruntung dikelilingi cowok cowok ganteng warna-warni dan penuh hints untuk asupan pribadi) (EH)

Oke, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca tulisan saya sampai akhir xD boleh minta kritik dan sarannya? Atau mau berbagi curhatan sesama fujoshi? (plak) See you :D


	2. Page 2: Niat Taubat yang Tak Terealisasi

Namanya juga baru kenal dan baru _naksir_ , Momoi Satsuki tidak henti-hentinya membuka situs berbau surga—setidaknya menurut kalangan tertentu—itu tanpa bosan. Bahkan jam tidur yang biasanya dipatoknya pukul delapan—sehabis jam tayang kartun kesayangannya di televisi—mendadak bergeser secara mengejutkan ke jam setengah satu dini hari. Momoi mulai mengenal berbagai macam _genre_ dan istilah dengan cukup cepat.

Alhasil, di pagi hari dia bangun terlambat. Di jalan, tanding lari dengan Aomine Daiki menuju halte _bus_. Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah sampai berangkat bersamaan dengan teman bermainnya yang sering sekali terlambat itu. Mereka terkadang berangkat bersama, tapi itu karena Momoi yang berteriak-teriak di pagi buta membangunkan si hitam legam tersebut.

"Oi, Satsuki— _haft_ —tumben sekali kau terlambat," Aomine berujar seraya masih berlari. "Jangan bilang ada Putri Salju atau Sinderela tayang tengah malam."

"Bukan urusanmu— _haa_ —Dai- _chan_!" Momoi membalas, terengah-engah napasnya.

Aomine heran, padahal biasanya anak polos itu sangat jujur. Tapi karena dia tidak terlalu penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Momoi menggerutu dalam hati. Ah, walaupun gemerlap dunia fanfiksi homo itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi ternyata punya sisi negatif juga. Sifatnya yang sangat adiktif—setidaknya untuk Momoi—itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti membaca. Gadis itu juga merasa pikirannya sangat kotor sekarang. Pun mungkin akan ada dampak negatif lainnya yang menyusul datang. Apa Momoi betaubat saja ya? Selagi dia belum terjerumus terlalu dalam—

— _Tapi susah!_

 _Oh, tidak! Tidak! Kau harus bisa, Satsuki!_

"Whua!"

 _Bruk!_

Suara bedebam keras terdengar, Momoi sontak mengerem pacu langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ketika menoleh, didapatinya Aomine terjatuh dengan menindih seseorang yang tidak dikenal sang gadis.

"Midorima!?"

"Aomine!?"

Aomine baru saja menabrak laki-laki hijau daun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan tepat di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Kecepatan berlari keduanya membuat mereka tidak keburu menghentikan langkah tepat sebelum bertabrakan.

 _Oh, astaga! Posisinyaaaaa! Tolongtolong!_

Reaksi Satsuki sudah jelas, gemetaran karena menahan ekspresi aneh muncul dari muka wajahnya. Senyumannya terkembang berkedut-kedut.

"Ini karena benda keberuntunganku tertinggal, _nanodayo_. Sangat sial bisa bertabrakan dengan orang bodoh seperti kau."

 _Haa!? Nada suara ketus dan tatapan yang dilempar asal itu; apakah dia seorang tipe yang tsundere?_

"Ha? Kau masih mengandalkan benda-benda bodoh itu?"

' _Dari pada itu, kau lebih baik mengandalkanku untuk melindungimu,' begitu yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan!_ Momoi mulai seenaknya menambahkan dialog tersebut dengan imajinasinya.

' _Ckrek!'_ bunyi kamera ponsel nokea jadul tahan banting terdengar di tengah keheningan pagi itu.

Aomine dan Midorima sontak menatap horor pada sang gadis merah jambu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Err ... Satsuki, kau memotret ... kami?"

Momoi tersentak seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, "... eh?"

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Fujoshi!Momoi, OOC, AU, typo.**

 **A/N:** Ini AU, jadi maaf kalau saya bikin settingannya malah agak ngawur :"D Kuroko dan Kise sudah ada di tim karena saya butuh mereka jadi penebar _hints_ (woy).

* * *

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi**

 **.: Page 2:** Pemain Basket Dijadikan Fantasi, Niat Taubat pun Tak Terealisasi **:.**

* * *

Hari ini dilalui Satsuki dengan penuh desah kenikmatan— _hah, maksudnya?!_.

Ya, gadis belia baru nakal ini ternyata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuka situs fanfiksi dot net meskipun saat ketika guru sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Sesat? Sangat. Tapi sisi baiknya, dia tidak lagi merasakan kantuk ketika belajar di kelas.

Padahal pagi ini dia baru saja bertekat untuk taubat. _Oke, besok saja mulai taubatnya, sekarang sudah terlanjur_.

"Oi, Satsuki."

"EH!? Dai- _chan_!?"

Ketika laki-laki teman menyolong mangganya waktu kecil itu muncul, Momoi terkejut berlebihan. Secara refleks ponsel pelintas zamannya itu disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Namanya juga anak baru nakal, belum bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan dengan baik.

Aomine sebenarnya penasaran. Tingkah Momoi sangat persis dengan dirinya waktu pertama kali kenal dengan bidadari surganya; Mai- _chan_. _Hah, dia sudah kenal?_ Sudah, _dong_. Tapi karena waktunya tidak pas untuk bertanya lebih lanjut—dia sedang terburu-buru—maka pertanyaan itu disimpannya untuk lain waktu.

"Pulanglah duluan, sekarang ada latihan basket."

"Eh? Tapi kau janji mengganti es krim yang kemarinan itu!" Momoi berseru dengan suara meninggi. Meskipun ranah kisah cinta sesama lelaki telah meracuni otaknya sehingga membuatnya melupakan banyak hal, tapi hutang orang lain tidak sepantasnya dilupakan.

"Huh?" Aomine bergumam asal seraya mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya sendiri. "Tapi ini latihan wajib."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Aomine bergeming, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ikut saja ke gymnasium, kau bisa menonton latihan. Dari pada sendirian tidak jelas di sini."

Tadinya Momoi ingin sendirian saja menunggu di kelas supaya bisa bebas berekspresi seraya berfantasi ria. Tapi ketika diingat lagi, lorong kelas pada sore hari yang sepi itu menakutkan sekali. Maka dia memilih untuk mengangguk dan mau tidak mau ikut ke gymnasium.

Momoi berjalan gontai mengikuti Aomine dari belakang. _Haft_ , memang apa menariknya melihat sekelompok laki-laki bau keringat memainkan bola besar berwarna jingga tua tersebut? Momoi bisa mati bosan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau hutang Aomine ditagih lain waktu, laki-laki itu pasti berdalih bahwa hutangnya sudah kadaluwarsa, jadi tidak perlu dibayar lagi.

"Kau boleh duduk di _bench_ ini, Satsuki. Aku latihan di sana, dah!" Aomine berujar terburu-buru sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi.

"Oh ... oke—" Menegakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya terus tertunduk, Momoi terdiam mematung. Terpampang di hadapannya beberapa laki-laki yang sedang latihan basket. Bayangan mengenai sekelompok orang dekil berebut bola langsung luntur seketika tatakala Momoi menyadari bahwa pemandangan indah sekarang tepat depan mata. Mulutnya menganga tanpa sadar.

Berusaha tenang sejenak, Momoi mengambil alih dirinya untuk minimal duduk dulu di tempat yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan Aomine. Dan—entah sial atau beruntung—ini spot yang sangat pas untuk mengamati mereka latihan. Astaga, bahagia itu sederhana, _bro_.

" _Nice shot_ , Midorima!"

 _Itu tsundere yang tadi pagi? Whuaaa ternyata dia ada di sini juga!_

"Haaa ... aku lapar ..."

 _Wah, yang tinggi sekali itu lumayan juga. Tipe seme manja? Huwa huwaaa._

"Mohon maaf, aku tidak kuat lagi—"

"Kurokocchi! Whoa dia akan muntah!"

 _YANG MUNGIL ITU UKE SEKALI. Whoaaa dia sangat manis! Akuakuaku tidak tahan! Laki-laki yang pirang itu keren dan cantik sekal!i Tampaknya sangat khawatir, manisnyaaaa ..._

 _Buak!_

"Kau membuatnya semakin mual, Kise!"

"Aominecchi jahat, _ssu_!"

 _Whoaaaa! Kyaaa! Dai-chan kau cemburu pada si pirang atau si biru muda?_

"Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ , istirahatlah sejanak di sisi lapangan sampai kau merasa baikan," seorang lainnya datang menghampiri, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada si mungil.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_."

 _Si rambut merah itu astaga romantis sekali!_ Momoi nyaris menggigit ponsel legendarisnya. _Mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang manis—whoaa merah dan biru langit!_

"Curang, Akachin, aku juga ingin istirahat ..." Laki-laki yang sangat tinggi untuk seumurannya itu menarik-narik ujung kaos si surai merah. Si merah sontak menoleh heran padanya.

"Hei! Hei!" Aomine datang mengintrupsi, menarik sebelah tangan si merah, "Akashi, aku juga ingin istirahat!"

 _Tunggutunggutunggu! Si merah itu juga jadi bahan perebutan dua seme sekarang? Astaga—bahan threesome!_ —tunggu, Momoi. Ternyata kau sudah sebejat itu, Nak.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelas tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan olah raga tersebut, "Yo! Semuanya! Aku menemukannya hendak membolos latihan lagi—!" katanya, tanpa dosa. "Beri salam, Haizaki!"

"Yo ..."

Ternyata sang senior membawa anak bandel bersurai abu-abu yang sekarang sudah babak belur di tangannya.

 _Kejutan apa lagi ini?_ Momoi melotot intens pada objek di hadapan mata. _Senpai sadis dan kouhai maso, kah?_ Tanpa sadar Momoi meremas-remas ujung rok seragam sekolahnya. Mengejutkan, Momoi bisa mengenal banyak istilah berbahaya pada hari pertamanya menjadi seorang _fujoshi_. Oh, sepertinya dia berbakat mencari dan mengingat data, ya.

Sementara sang gadis sibuk dengan fantasi liarnya sendiri, tidak disadarinya bahwa beberapa orang mulai menyadari keanehan pada tingkah mencurigakannya.

"Aominecchi, apa gadis yang duduk di sana itu temanmu?" Si pirang cantik—atau sekarang mari kita sebut dia—Kise Ryouta bertanya penuh penasaran. Pasalnya, gadis merah jambu yang sebenarnya cukup manis itu memiliki aura yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada para penggemar Kise yang ganas. Astaga, dia masih kelas satu SMP dan sudah memiliki penggemar? Sebenarnya Kise sudah menjadi model sejak usia dini. Produk yang dibintanginya antara lain sepeda roda tiga dan susu formula.

"Ya ..." Aomine bergumam asal, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah di mana Momoi duduk. Ketika didapatinya ekspresi Momoi yang sangat mengejutkan, Aomine berujar cepat, "Eh, bukan. Aku tidak kenal," katanya. _Bukantemenbukantemen_.

"Mengerikan, apa yang dia lakukan, _ssu_?"

"Err ... aku tidak tahu," balas Aomine seadanya. Ternyata benar tingkah Momoi sangat aneh hari ini. Dia harus meminta penjelasan secepat mungkin. Apa mungkin benar Momoi menemukan Mai- _chan_ -nya sendiri? _Ah, masa' sih. Dia 'kan perempuan. Perempuan tidak bisa menjadi sangat mesum 'kan?_ Oh, Aomine, kau belum tahu.

"Wah, wah, dia melihat ke arah kita, _ssu_! Kenapa dia tersenyum aneh—Aominecchi! Menakutkan!"

"Firasatku buruk ..." desis Aomine pasrah.

Terlihatlah dari jauh Momoi mengeluarkan ponsel legendarisnya.

 _Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek._

"Eh?! Dia memotret kita?"

Beberapa pemain lain mulai juga menyadari keanehan dari apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Senior berambut hitam pendek—yang telah diceritakan sebelumnya—Nijimura Shuuzou memutuskan untuk mengambil alih ketika pemain-pemainnya justru bengong bergeming dan bukannya latihan. Memutuskan untuk menegur gadis itu karena mengganggu kenyamanan, Nijimura beranjak tanpa ragu.

Tapi belum setengah jalan dia sampai ke tempat di mana Momoi duduk, ternyata gadis itu duluan yang berlari cepat datang ke hadapannya.

Nijimura terkejut bukan main, bibirnya maju secara tidak terkendali.

" _Senpai!_ " gadis itu berseru semangat.

Nijimura diam menunggu apa yang ingin gadis itu katakan.

Momoi membuat senyum lebar yang menyilaukan di muka wajahnya, "Tolong terima aku menjadi manager klub basket!"

"... eh?"

Posisi sebagai manager tim basket SMP Teiko memang sudah lama kosong. Alasannya sangat sederhana, menjadi manager itu tidak membanggakan bagi beberapa orang. Bahasa kerennya memang manager, tapi sebenarnya pekerjaannya seperti pembantu— _eh_. Harus siap sedia mengurus ini-itu; menyiapkan data, membuat makanan, menyiapkan seragam para pemain, menyediakan minuman dan handuk. Tapi di balik semua tugasnya yang melelahkan, hal yang paling membuat banyak siswa-siswi Teiko enggan menjadi manager adalah semua tugas tersebut harus dikerjakan tanpa diberi gaji.

Alhasil, dengan pertimbangan bahwa gadis itu akan banyak membantu, Nijimura menerima Momoi menjadi manager klub basketnya setelah sebelumnya mendapat persetujuan pelatih. Persetan dengan aura aneh, yang penting pekerjaan ada yang bantu.

Ini adalah hari selasa, sore hari ketika bel pulang sekolah telah lama berbunyi. Momoi Satsuki, dua belas tahun tanggung, mendeklarasikan dirinya telah gagal bertaubat selagi sempat. Sifat _fujoshi_ telah keburu berakar di hati, salahkan Aomine yang telah membawanya melihat surga memekarkan fantasi. Kebutuhan akan asupan yang tinggi membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjadi manager tim basket SMP Teiko.

 _Plus,_ Momoi menambahkan ponsel dengan kamera berfokus tinggi dan berkapasitas penyimpanan besar dalam daftar benda yang sangat diinginkannya sekarang.

 _Selamat tinggal, nokea legendaris tahan banting_. Fokus kameramu yang sangat seikhlasnya membuat banyak foto bergerak menjadi blur.

* * *

 **See you next page!**

* * *

Ihhh tau nggak? Saya pengen nangis terharuuu :""D fanfiksi ini dapat banyak sekali apresiasi page satu kemarin fuwa fuwaaaa xD /peluk satu satu/

Untuk page dua ini, bukan pengalaman saya sih :" tapi curhatan saya(?). Sempat ingin taubat tapi gak jadi jadi hahaha /woy/ Saya nggak pernah foto-foto orang kok, tapi masangin dua kouhai yang deket banget sih pernah /njir senpai macam apa/

Terima kasih yang sudah berbagi pengalamannya lewat review, duuuh saya jadi senyum senyum sendiri bacanya ahaaay xD Untuk page dua ini pun, semoga nggak mengecewakan :") minta kritik dan sarannya boleh? Eheheheh thank you so much~ Love you love youuu xD

 _Special Thanks_ : **Hikari11, Choi Chinatsu, Kuhaku, ichi, white skylark, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, BlueBubbleBoom, alice dreamland, kou412, Vylenzh of Dream, annovt, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Anonim, ScarletSky041149, ShilaFantasy, Aiki Aeru, Baka Ikemen, CALIC0, Akira Sei54, Anonym, Miyuki, jesper. s, Lunar Sch, kurosaki seika, Midorima Junko, curw, Watermelon,** **Raja Jomblo bin Alay** **.**


	3. Page 3: Rumpi Menyangkut Asupan

Aida Riko duduk di lantai kamar bernuansa merah jambu itu seraya memasang pose berpikir yang begitu serius. Beberapa hal belakangan ini sangat sulit dicerna oleh akal sehatnya yang masih begitu belia. Masalah utamanya adalah niat kotornya mempengaruhi salah satu teman kelasnya dengan virus homo pembawa bahagia yang bagaikan kuali emas di ujung pelangi.

Ternyata, usaha isengnya berbuah manis—atau sebenarnya terlalu manis—kini level keakutan virus yang bersarang pada Momoi Satsuki bahkan sudah hampir menyamai dirinya yang telah lebih dulu terjangkit. Ini perkembangan yang luar biasa.

"Tes dimulai."

Aida berujar memecah keheningan, Momoi yang duduk di hadapannya menajamkan kedua pandangannya seraya meneguk air ludahnya sendiri gugup.

"Momoi Satsuki—"

Momoi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kedua netra Aida yang cokelat menyengat.

"Apa itu _yaoi_?"

"Hubungan tingkat intim untuk sesama laki-laki."

" _Shounen-ai_?"

"Hubungan sesama laki-laki yang lebih menekankan pada cerita cinta dari pada hubungan intimnya."

"Apa itu _seme_?"

"Penyerang."

Aida mengelus dagunya sendiri, " _Uke_?"

Momoi berpikir sejenak, "Penerima? Pihak yang diserang?"

" _Lemon_?"

"Hubungan intim. Sangat asam."

" _Lime_?"

"Tidak seasam _lemon_."

Kedua alis Aida mengerut, menyatu. " _Threesome_?"

"Hubungan intim. Bertigaan." Melihat aura cemas mulai menguar dari muka wajah lawan bicaranya, Momoi tersenyum tipis bangga.

Aida menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup, "Ereksi?"

"Berdiri," jawab Momoi simpel.

"Fanfiksi?"

"Surga dunia."

Kedua matanya semakin menyipit, Aida menatapnya menerawang. " _Doujinshi BL_?"

Momoi tiba-tiba saja tampak kebingungan, dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah?"

"BLCD?"

"... hah?"

" _BL Movie_?"

"Eh? Ada yang seperti itu?"

Aida menjentikan jarinya, membuat suara yang cukup keras. "Kau harus coba media lainnya selain fanfiksi, Momoi- _chan_!"

"Eh?" Momoi menatap dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. "Ke-kenapa? Selama ini aku cukup puas dengan fanfiksi dan bayangan yang muncul di kepalaku."

Aida menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia menaruh sebelah tangannya di bahu Momoi, menatapnya penuh keseriusan, "Kau harus melihat ketika adegan _pertarungan pedang_ menjadi lebih ... hidup." Ketika itu juga pandangannya berubah semenyilaukan terik mentari pada siang hari.

Bibirnya terbuka membulat, Momoi membuat binar-binar antusias di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kau juga harus mendengar suara menggelitik hasrat yang mereka desahkan ketika tertusuk _pedang_."

Momoi sedikit bergerak mundur secara refleks, dadanya bergemuruh dengan begitu berisik.

"Bagaimana—" Aida bergerak pelan-pelan mendekati mantan gadis polos tersebut. "—Momoi- _chan_?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Momoi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan sebuncah hasrat eksentrik yang meninju-ninju kepalanya. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut, menahan sebuah senyuman dan teriakan heboh keluar dari dirinya.

Sekian detik kemudian dia berujar dengan berbisik.

"Pastikan keluargaku tidak menyadari apa yang kita lakukan."

Aida tersenyum bangga, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah senjata berburu asupan rahasia andalannya selain kamera ponsel; _earphone_ asli kros. "Tenang saja."

"Yes!" Momoi berujar setengah berbisik.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Fujoshi!Momoi, OOC, AU, typo.**

* * *

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi**

 **.: Page 2:** Rumpi Menyangkut Asupan **:.**

* * *

Baru menyadari bahwa ponsel kros Aida dan nokea Momoi ternyata tidak mendukung untuk pelayanan internet terlalu berat seperti situs manga dan yutub, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk memakai laptop legendaris ayahnya yang memang sudah diberikan sang ayah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Momoi bersumpah baru menggunakannya sekarang karena dia baru tahu kegunaan lain laptopnya selain untuk mengetik tentunya.

Menunggu waktu hidup si komputer yang ternyata memakan sangat banyak waktu, akhirnya Aida membuka suara untuk mengangkat sebuah topik lain di antara mereka.

"Momoi- _chan_ , kau menjadi manajer klub basket?"

Momoi melempar pandangan padanya, "Iya! Kau harus tahu para anggota klub basket itu sumber asupan yang terlalu bergizi untuk kedua mataku!"

"Aku tahu," Aida tersenyum bangga. "Tapi aku cukup banyak menggali informasi mereka tanpa harus menyusup ke antara mereka sepertimu."

"Akan lebih efektif melihatnya dari dekat," Momoi beranjak tidak jauh dari sana, mengambil tas sekolahnya yang dia letakan di atas tempat tidur. Dari dalam sana dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. "Mengumpulkan data adalah keahlianku."

Aida mengambil buku catatan tersebut dari tangan Momoi. Membaca informasi apa saja yang sudah dikumpulkan gadis itu.

 _Akashi Seijuurou. Wakil kapten (baca: istri Nijimura-senpai), sangat sopan dan pengertian. Tipikal uke idaman dan seme romantis (khusus pada Kuroko atau Kise). Ketika marah, dia bisa berubah kepribadian dengan sebelah matanya mendadak terkena penyakit kuning. Di saat itu biasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ke-seme-annya. Bahkan Dai-chan pun ciut dibuatnya._

 _Midorima Shintarou. Tsundere, penembak ulung. Pendamping Akashi kemanapun dia pergi di luar tugas Akashi sebagai istri Nijimura-senpai. Perawakannya sangat seme keren, tapi sifat tsundere-nya bisa membuat para seme kelepek-kelepek. Sering memberikan perhatian terselubung pada Murasakibara dengan melarangnya terus-menerus makan._

 _Aomine Daiki. Dai-chan, seksi, cocok sekali untuk peran penusuk pedang. Sangat protektif pada Kuroko dengan memukul Kise setiap kali Kise dan Kuroko berdekatan. Tapi dia juga terkadang tampak melirik-lirik mupeng pada Kise. Lain waktu lainnya juga dia tampak mencari-cari perhatian dari Akashi. Tidak jarang juga dia terlihat senang ketika berhasil membuat Midorima marah-marah. Mungkin Dai-chan ingin punya istri banyak._

 _Kise Ryouta. Model, ramping, berpotensi menjadi tukang foto kopi. Sangat cantik memikat tapi anehnya banyak yang lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya (mungkin karena dia sangat berisik) (Mungkin di ranjang dia berisik juga). Seluruh cinta dan perhatiannya tercurahkan penuh untuk Kuroko, tapi sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tipikal uke ke mana-mana (kecuali Kuroko). Selalu tersenyum biar disakiti lahir batin (hiks)._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi. Tinggi sekali, seme yang manja, lebih dekat dengan makanan dari pada orang. Sering mencari perhatian dari Akashi. Suka juga menekan kepala Kuroko dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Selalu bertengkar dengan Midorima soal makanan._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya. Sangat manis, mungil, datar tembok tapi memikat. Dengan siapapun dia sangat nguke, tapi perlakuannya pada semua orang hampir sama rata. Bahkan Kise yang berjuang mengejar-ngejarnya pun diresponnya sedatar permukaan air di dalam wadah. Kembang desa versi lapangan basket._

 _Nijimura Shuuzou. Kapten tim basket (baca: suami Akashi dan ayah dari para anggota klub basket). Bibirnya sering maju secara tidak terkontrol tapi dia tetap tampak seme keren. Perhatiannya banyak tercurah untuk salah satu anaknya yang sangat bandel, terkadang dia terlalu fokus pada si anak dan lupa memerhatikan istrinya._

 _Haizaki Shougo. Anak bandel kesayangan papah. Pernah sekali terlibat konflik dengan Kise "Kau ambil posisiku, kuambil pacarmu" yang menyebabkan pacar Kise direbut Haizaki sehingga Kise pun menjomblo dan semakin fokus pada Kuroko. Ada sedikit indikasi bahwa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan itu Kise sendiri, bukan pacarnya._

 _Kesimpulan: Banyak pasangan yang akan terbentuk jika disebutkan satu-satu._

Tatkala Aida selesai membaca, kemudian ditutupnya buku catatan itu. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terpantri di wajahnya, dia mengembalikan buku catatan itu pada Momoi. "Lumayan," komentarnya.

Momoi sedikit menekuk wajahnya karena reaksi Aida terlalu biasa dari yang sebelumnya sudah dia harapkan, "Tidak bagus?"

"Ah, bukan," Aida menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hanya saja, kurang," katanya seraya bergerak mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangan dari dalam saku celana. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan cukup jika hanya berputar-putar di dalam gimnasium."

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Menjawab tanda tanya yang tersirat di kedua pandangan kawannya, Aida menunjukkan layar ponsel di mana foto seorang laki-laki—yang tidak dikenal Momoi—sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan seragam SMP Teiko yang sedikit berantakan. "Ini Takao Kazunari, teman kelas Midorima. Mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, sangat dekat. Mentalnya sangat kokoh berhadapan dengan sifat _tsundere_ Midorima."

Momoi menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan takjub.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan?" Aida berujar bernada misterius.

Momoi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Takao- _kun_ memanggil Midorima- _kun_ —" Aida mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "— _Shin-chan_!"

"Kyaaa! Panggilan apa itu!?"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Mereka sangat potensial, astaga!" Aida tampak ingin berteriak tapi ditahannya. Dengan kedua tangan gemetaran dia menunjukkan foto lainnya pada Momoi. "Ini Himuro Tatsuya. Sekelas dengan Murasakibara- _kun_. Dia sangat perhatian dan punya senyuman menawan."

"Astaga si manja dan si perhatian ... mereka akan sangat cocok!"

"Ada lagi! Ada lagi!" Aida berujar semangat, sudah tak sanggup mengendalikan dirinya. "Ini Furihata Kouki, teman sekelas Kuroko- _kun_. Mereka sering terlihat bersama-sama di luar jam latihan basket."

"Whaaaa ... mereka manis!" Momoi melebarkan senyumannya. "Tapi mereka berdua tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa _mendominasi_."

Aida tersenyum santai, "Oh, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik wajah datar milik Kuroko- _kun_."

Momoi mengangguk-angguk.

"Selain itu, beberapa kali aku melihat Furihata- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ berpapasan. Mereka tidak saling mengenal, tapi entah karena apa dia selalu gemetaran ketakutan ketika bertemu sapa dengan Akashi," Aida memejamkan matanya, menghayati. "Terutama pernah sekali mereka bertabrakan dan jatuh keduanya. Furihata- _kun_ mendadak pucat pasi sementara Akashi- _kun_ membantunya berdiri—ahhh! Itu momen favoritkuuu!"

"Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung ..." Momoi cemberut.

"Kau harus memasang mata dan telingamu setiap saat, Momoi- _chan_ ," petuah Aida bijak. Kemudian, masih belum selesai dengan penjabarannya, Aida kembali mengotak-atik ponsel—mencari sebuah foto—untuk kemudian ditunjukkannya foto tersebut pada Momoi. "Yang ini Kagami Taiga. Dia tidak sekolah di Teiko."

"Eh!? Aku pernah melihat orang ini bersama Dai- _chan_!"

"Benar! Benar!" Aida semakin antusias. "Sekolahnya tidak jauh dari Teiko. Aku sering melihatnya berdiri di depan gerbang Teiko untuk menunggu seseorang. Terkadang Himuro- _kun_ , terkadang Kuroko- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka, tapi mereka cukup potensiaal!" kedua matanya menutup menahan hasrat membuncah. " _Plus_ , dia teman _one on one_ Aomine- _kun_ selain Kise- _kun_."

Momoi ingin sekali menggigit ponsel. Kalau tahu begitu setiap Aomine mengajaknya pergi menemani _one on one_ , dia pasti ikut.

Aida tersenyum bangga, dia menghembuskan napas seperti lega akan sesuatu. Kemudian di luar dugaan ditutupnya ponsel tersebut. "Sudah menyala komputernya?"

"Eh?" Momoi berbalik, menatap laptop bobrok yang sangat untung masih bisa hidup itu dengan tatapan sumringah. "Sudah!" katanya, antusias.

"Howaaaa! Kemarikan cobaaa!" Aida mengambil alih laptop tersebut, mengotak-atiknya, mencoba membuka situs _manga_ langganannya dari browser yang ada—secara ajaib browser yang ada di sana ternyata hanyalah Internet Eksplorer.

Dengan memanfaatkan waifai dari rumah Aomine, internet sukses berjalan secepat pesantren kilat. Ketika tampilan situs _manga_ tersebut sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, pandangan Momoi terbuka lebar berbinar-binar sementara Aida menghela napas lega karena situs favoritnya ternyata tidak terkena internet positif.

"Kau harus coba manga satu ini, Momoi- _chan_ —"

"Kyaaaaa! Boleh! Boleh! _Uke_ -nya sangat maniiiis!"

Lalu mereka pun dengan _anteng_ membaca. Tanpa suara sementara bibir berkedut-kedut menahan sesuatu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Momoi merasakan pengalaman asupan intim yang semakin nyata. Meskipun masih tetap tanpa gerakan dan suara, Momoi tetap merasa melambung tinggi menembus awan. Terutama karena wajah sang _uke_ yang sedang kesakitan karena _samting_ itu terlihat jauh lebih manis dari yang selama ini bisa Momoi bayangkan.

"Astaga, astaga. Dia sudah hampir klimaks!" Aida berbisik misterius.

"Aku tidak kuat melihat wajahnya—terlalu, terlalu—menggoda," Momoi menutup mulutnya sendiri menahan diri.

"Kyaaaa! mau kel—"

— _Piiiip_.

Layar laptop pun mati secara mengecewakan. Aida dan Momoi ingin sekali berteriak frustasi karena mendapatkan tontonan yang sangat nanggung dan rasa penasaran yang menekan-nekan dada.

"Ohhh! Sial! Sial! Ayooo menyala lagi!" Momoi menekan tombol _power_ laptop itu dengan panik berlebihan.

"Semoga menyala. Semoga menyala. Semoga menyala." Aida berkomat-kamit.

Kemudian setelah tombol ditekan, lampu _power_ itupun menyala seperti yang diharapkan. Mesin yang mudah panasnya berbunyi kecil. Momoi dan Aida tersenyum sumringah.

— _Piiiip_.

Layar kembali hitam dalam sekejap.

"Oh, sial. Aku harus lakukan sesuatu mengenai laptop ini ..." Momoi mendesah pasrah. Dia mengangkat laptop tersebut seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama kamar.

"Momoi- _ch_ —!"

Momoi keburu pergi melalui pintu, Aida hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sendirian di kamar tidur orang lain, Aida memilih foto-foto asupannya sebagai pembunuh waktu. Menikmati itu, dia tersenyum berkedut-kedut. Beberapa menit tidak terasa terlewati.

Maka Momoi muncul kemudian melalui pintu. Aida mengangkat wajahnya, membuka suara duluan, "Laptopnya diapakan?"

Dengan santai Momoi duduk di lantai berhadapan dengan kawannya tersebut. "Diberikan ke Papa, mungkin dia tahu bagaimana menyalakan laptop itu kalau sudah terjadi begitu."

"Momoi- _chan_ , astagaaa!" Aida berseru panik.

Momoi membuat kedua matanya berkedip-kedip heran, "Kenapa?"

"Kalau ternyata ayahmu bisa menyalakannya, lalu laptop itu menyala persis seperti ketika mati tadi—"

Momoi bengong, membatu dengan mulut menganga.

"—dia akan tahu apa yang kita buka tadi!"

Momoi dan Aida saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

" _Kyaaaaaaaa_!"

"Aduh, kenapa laptopnya harus mati tepat di adegan _itu_ sih."

Momoi sontak melesat kencang kembali ke luar kamar, menemui sang ayah seraya berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar laptop itu lebih baik tidak perlu menyala selamanya saja sekalian.

Ini adalah hari sabtu, tatkala sinar mentari telah cukup meninggi, hampir seminggu semenjak Momoi Satsuki mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seorang pecinta homo. Pengalaman pertama Momoi mencoba media lainnya selain fanfiksi berawal dengan menyenangkan dan berakhir dengan mengejutkan. Momoi harus belajar untuk lebih berhati-hati sebagai seorang _fujoshi_. Harus.

* * *

 **See you next page!**

* * *

Halooooh saya kembali membawa apdetan fanfiksi ini xD Maafkan saya gak bisa memunculkan para pebasket warna-warni di page ini, karena memang sudah rencana untuk chap ini hintsnya ada di pembicaraan dua gadis abege fujo tersebut :") mueheheh /plak

Saya memang pernah membayangkan begini ... berhubung notebook saya lumayan bobrok(plak) akan sangat seru kalau mati mendadak ketika saya lagi baca doujin adegan begituan(woy). Eh, kalau _hang_ kayaknya lebih asik tuh :") /maso/pliiiis/

Fuwaaaa fuwaaaaa saya benar-benar menghaturkan(?) terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk review di page dua kemariiiiin xD hiks responnya mengejutkan ;;_;; benar-benar membuat semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini ... terima kasih, ya! {} /peluk satu satu/

Semoga page ini tidak mengecewakan :") kritik dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan minna-samaaaa xD

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **CALIC0** kak, sumpah reviewnya cepeet banget hehehe. Padahal baru saya publish lanjutannya xD iya maafkan saya telah membuat anak ini tumbuh terlalu cepat :") Iyaaa duhhh hiks maafkan :""D nanti kalo ada kesempatan saya tebar hints lagi deeh. Iya, makasih kak! (btw OPEN-nya dilanjut dooongs. Kangeeen.)

 **ShilaFantasy** godaan terlalu banyak sih :"v ah, saya juga ga kalah bejad kok /malahbangga/plak/ kan Momoi punya bakat pengolahan data yang baik /njir/tapigakgitujuga/ iyaaa makasih yaaa xD {}

 **Vylenzh** kalau saya jadi Momoi mungkin saya juga nekat gitu :"v /plak/ Momoi bikin iri yaaaa saya juga pengen tau :"D /hiks/ iyaa sudah nih :3 makasih banyak ya! {}

 **Choi Chinatsu** #ciumbalik #dibegal /plak/ masalahnya saya juga demen uke Sei-chan sih /digunting/ saya pengen atulah :"v saya iriii (plak) isi kelas saya tiga perempat cewek sih :") Di sini hintsnya nggak bisa nyata(?) dulu. Ntar deh aku selip selipin(?) lagi yaaa xD okee makasih~! :3

 **FFstalker** iyaa :") diam diam si Momoi mikirinnya yang begituan /plak/ sebenarnya saya pengen banget sih bikin Momoi suka sama Kuroko (KuroMomo feels gueee) tapi gak tau ada atau nggak momen yang pas(?). nanti deh saya pikirkan lagi xD makasih reviewnya yaaa! :D

 **Seventyone Square** Love you tooo~ /eaaa/ iya ini curhatan saya juga sih :"D iyaaa makasih banyak ya! xD

 **Akira Sei54** iya nihhh xD saya juga iriiiii ya ampun hikz /plak/ saya juga suka pengen taubat kalau inget berapa dosa yang sudah saya buat hiks :") iyanihh hehe maaf hintsnya di sini tidak nyata(?). makasih banyak yaaa! :3

 **ShiroKame2324** Momoi tumbuh begitu cepat hikz :") hebat langsung back, saya dulu kecelakaan buka M malah lanjut karena penasaran #bejat /plak/ untuk OTP, Momoi belom kepikiran #eah kemungkinan nanti kalo ada pun ga cuma satu sepertinya(?) okeee makasihhh banyak ya! xD

 **kurosaki seika** huwaaa semangat UKKnyaaaaa xD yaps sama samaa.. saya pun seneng kamu menikmati cerita saya :) mirip ya ... jangan2 saya peramal /loh/nggak/ iyaa nihhh makasih banyak semangatnya yaaa xD {}

 **eileithyiakudo** kaya saya juga /plak/ :"D jadi ... kejadianmu menjadi fujoshi itu tiba-tiba gitu aja ya :" /plak/ howaaaaa sama atulah :"v iya, mata seorang fujoshi teliti dengan yang mana tipe uke dan seme /plak/ mahasiswa macam apa kamu :") /padahal sendirinya../ saya pengen dong ketemu dosennyaaa /lah xD iyanihhh makasih banyak ya! :D

 **Vee Hyakuya** nggak apa apa kok^^ aww makasihhh (Momoi: tooos!) ini juga ajang nostalgia sayaa xD oke, makasihhh banyak semangatnyaaaa :3

 **TheUltramarine** kyaaa makasihh {} sebenarnya itu kata kata terinspirasi juga dari manganya Junko yang judul indonya "Hey, I'm Popular" rekomen loh! (malah promosi) #slap x"D Momoi makhluk beruntung X"D makasih reviewnyaa! xD

 **alice dreamland** gapapa, biar hidupmu senang dan bahagia /plak/ :"v iyanih makasihhh banyak yaaa :) {}

 **macaroon waffle** itu saya banget juga sih :"v /aeee/ wah serius? Guru-gurunya deket atau gimana? Aduhduhh maudong /eh/ makasihhh banyak yaaa :D

 **annovt** maklum lah Momoi pemula /itubukanalasanwoy/ :''D tak terpisahkan sama yaoi cie so sweeet /bukan/ iyanihh makasihh banyak ya :3

 **Apya Hanku** huwaaa gapapa xD belom terlambat kok (?) xD karena ini pengalaman saya juga /plak/ DI KELAS SUMPAH ASTAGA /heboh/capswoy/ ini nih udah lanjut xD makasih yaa! :)

 **Mikan Ran Konako** sudaaaah-ssu! /malahikutan/ kyaaaa syukurlah tengkyuuuu~ xD aeee iya nih udah, makasih reviewnyaaa :3

 **overexcitedsister** iya hehehe apdetnya udah dijadwal(?) /apaaa/ awww makasihhhhh. Iya fanfik ini pun membuka tabir-tabir dosa saya dari yang telah lama :") /? Hiks Momoi tumbuh begitu cepat membanggakan ya :") aaaaa saya terharu sekali baca review darimu yang penuh semangat hiiks hiks :"""D tentu! Erry bakal lanjut selagi mungkin xD makasihhhh banyaaak {}

 **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** si aho sebenarnya biang kerok :"v kejadian AoMido juga dia terlibat sih /plak/ duhh rencanaku ketebak berati /aeee/ makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa xD

 **Faijuuro** AWW TENGKYUU~ sebenarnya ... saya ini peramal cinta /apaaa/dibegalAkashi/ gak heran berati fanfiksion dot net ini mau disensor internet positif (ihhh tapi jangan doooong) (nanti saya buka lapak di mana:( aee) saya juga kaget baca reviewer ternyata banyak yang hampir sama kejadiannya :"D ada dua kemungkinan... mungkin karena dirimu fujo, atau karena mereka di belakang emang gitu /plakplak/disantet/ aww makasihhh banyaaak yaaa xD

 **RallFreecss** udah terlanjur cari lagi :") /plak/ makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa xD

 **Guest** kita semua pernah mengalaminya :"" /aeee/ samaaa kenapa sulit ya tobat /kayanya saya aja kurang niat tobatnya/plak/ kyaaaa aww awww /? Makasihhhh saya seneeeeng banget nihhh :D {}

 **Saya** SAYA JUGA SENANG HIKS :") wah, serius nih fudanshi? Waaah jaraaang loh xD ini udah adaa... semoga nggak mengecewakan yaaa :") terima kasih juga sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review :3 aeee udah punya ukeee xD bagi foto dong /ngiler/dibegal/

 **jesper. s** shipper AoMido muncuul ke permukaaan yeaaaay xD iyanih. Makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa {}

 **himeichi** semua berawal dari ketidaksengajaan ya :") iya memang awal awal pasti ga kuat kokoro (saya juga ngalamin) tapi lama lama malah nagih loh (sesat) saya gigit bantaaaal. Emang sih keren keren dan bikin gereget gimana gitu :"3 iya gapapa kok, saya seneng bacanya xD makasih banyak ya bro!

 **Aiki Aeru** Hai juga /ae/ iya nih udah adaaa xD saya emang lagi membuka dosa dosa saya yang telah lama terkubur waktu /ae bahasanya/ (gapapa makasih ya udah mau ninggalin jejaaak xD)

 **curw** rata rata fujoshi kayak begini kali ya kelakuannya :"v /plak/ hiks saya juga irii ... iya nih, makasih banyaaak reviewnya yaa xD

 **Arralaude** iya emang :""v ini sebenarnya saya banget yang waktu SMP nyebarin virus (macam riko) pada temen temen polos (lebih sesat) wkwk isinya sedikit banyak curhatan saya sih ff ini(?). Whoaaa makasih banyaaaak xD

 **sabilsabil** ASIK MAKASIH UDAH RIPIU! XD wah, itu berati pengalamanmu sama kaya temen saya (tapi untungnya dia nggak terjerumus terlalu dalam kayak saya) (njir) huwaa makasihhh {} :D

 **The Greatest** **Archer** hebat kan bisa sama gituu /disantet/ :""v iya hiks nasibmu sama seperti saya .. ffn dan yutub sebagai pelampiasan(?). Iya nih syudaah, makasihh yaa! xD

 _(Sekiaaan! Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan ketik nama atau ada yang terlewat ya, saya pun manusia/yaiyalah/eeeh)_


	4. Page 4: Stt! Jangan Sampai Ketahuan!

Langit sedikit mendung berawan kelabu sementara hujan rintik-rintik turun membasahi bumi siang itu. Momoi Satsuki tampak tiduran di atas ranjang bernuansa merah jambunya dengan piyama seadanya sementara sesekali dia menguap lebar malas. Hari libur memang sangat cocok untuk dipakai beristirahat seharian. Pagi ini Momoi lupa menonton film Barbie seperti rutinitasnya biasa setiap minggu pagi karena fanfiksi langganannya didapati _update_ dengan _chapter_ super panjang memuaskan.

Ketika selesai membaca, Momoi bengong bergeming seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat warna terang. Ketika itu dia jadi mengingat-ngingat kebimbangannya sejak kemarin ketika Riko datang. Bagaimana nasib laptopnya? Momoi tidak tahu. Ketika dia beranjak menemui ayahnya kembali selama sempat sebelum sang ayah menemukan hasil perbuatannya, ternyata sang ayah telah angkat kaki duluan dari rumah; membawa pasien elektronik itu ke tempat di mana dia bisa memperbaikinya.

Sekarang laptop keramat itu sedang menginap di tempat servis—yang entah Momoi tidak tahu di mana—itu. Momoi hanya bisa berdoa tukang servis itu peduli padanya dan tidak menceritakan apapun kepada ayahnya. Atau jika kemungkinan buruk terjadi, Momoi hanya bisa berkilah bahwa Riko yang memain-mainkan laptop itu dan dia tidak campur tangan sama sekali.

 _Teman macam apa kau ini_.

Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan masalah itu, Momoi kembali membuka situs fanfiksi demi memuaskan hasrat birahi. Siang-siang mendung diguyur rintik seperti ini cocok ditemani cerita manis atau sedikit _angst_ mungkin.

Keadaan sedang hening-heningnya—hanya diwarnai suara-suara dari luar jendela—tiba-tiba Momoi mendengar televisi di ruangan tengah rumahnya dinyalakan seseorang. Dia melirik jam dinding yang tepat digantung dekat pintu kamar, kemudian menyadari bahwa waktu sudah merujuk pada jam-jam di mana ibunya biasa menonton _talk show_ selebriti yang Momoi tidak mengerti.

Momoi tadinya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, dia kembali memusatkan atensi pada asupan dalam kotak persegi.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja telinganya menjadi begitu sensitif pada suara dari televisi—

" _Pornografi itu memang sulit dihindarkan dari anak-anak kita. Kita tidak bisa mengawasi setiap saat ketika anak kita memainkan gadget. Jadi, sebagai orang tua, kita harus pandai-pandai berstrategi. Lihatlah, Bunda, kalau anak Anda sering memainkan gadget di kamar dengan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, Anda patut curiga—"_

Hah!?

Momoi merasakan hatinya tertohok sedemikian dalam. Dia bergidik ngeri sementara dalam kepalanya sangat berisik menyerukan was-was, ' _Fanfiksi tidak termasuk pornografi, 'kan? Tidak, 'kan? Tidak, 'kan?_ '

Lalu Momoi tiba-tiba mengingat lagi bahwa kemarin dia telah menodai penglihatannya sendiri dengan wajah memelas dan desah seksi dalam bentuk gambar komik _doujinshi_.

Momoi ingin menggigit bantal seraya mencakar tembok kamar; galau ingin berhenti sebelum benar-benar ketahuan tapi dalam hati menjerit-jerit ingin lihat lagi.

Dalam kondisi gelisah dan gundah, Momoi mendengar ibunya bergumam sendiri di depan televisi.

"Ah, anakku 'kan perempuan. Lagi pula sukanya menonton film Disni Prinses, mana mungkin tahu soal pornorafi."

Momoi sontak menghembuskan napas lega.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Fujoshi!Momoi, OOC, AU, typo.**

* * *

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi**

 **.: Page 4:** Stt! Jangan Sampai Ketahuan! **:.**

* * *

Hari libur Momoi dirusak sampai tidak bersisa tatkala sebuah pesan tidak tahu diri masuk ke ponselnya dari sang kapten basket menyuruhnya segera berangkat ke gimnasium sekolah untuk bersih-bersih rutin. Sial sekali menjadi anak kelas satu, meskipun Momoi sebenarnya sama sekali bukan pemain.

Momoi berangkat dengan menaiki bus dan sepanjang perjalanan dia berburu _fanart-fanart_ menggoda dari pasangan-pasangan kesukaannya untuk dijadikan _wallpaper_. Terlalu asiknya dia, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dua pasang mata tidak asing memerhatikannya dari jarak dekat.

"Eh, Momoi- _san_ , kah?"

Sial sekali duduk bersebelahan dengan teman sekelas ketika sedang berburu asupan begini.

"Anu, maaf, Momoi- _san_. Pulsaku habis, boleh minta kirim pesan satu?"

Momoi cepat-cepat menutup _browser_ ponselnya. "Boleh," dia tersenyum manis.

Sayang, ponsel keburu diberikan dan Momoi lupa dia sudah mengganti _wallpaper_ dengan _fanart_ manis dari salah satu pasangan humu kebanggannya. Tiba-tiba saja Momoi ingin terjun dari jendela bus karena meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Eh, Momoi- _san_ , anu—gambarnya ... mirip laki-laki dengan laki-laki, ya?"

Momoi merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut dan netra merah jambunya terbuka melotot tidak nyaman. "Itu—anu ... ah, itu perempuan kok, tapi rambutnya pendek." Momoi sudah menangis darah dalam hati.

Dia sedikit bersyukur karena gambar yang dipasangnya di halaman utama itu **hanya** berpelukan seraya mencium dahi saja.

"Kok perempuan ada jakunnya?"

"Ah, mungkin dia sedang menelan air ludah karena gugup."

Momoi tahu itu kebohongan yang sangat bodoh. Beruntungnya sang kenalan tampak tidak memilih untuk menyudutkannya lagi dan membuka pembicaraan normal seperti _kamu mau ke mana_ atau _cuacanya indah ya_. Momoi hendak menghembuskan napas lega tapi diurungkannya seketika karena sepertinya hal tersebut bisa membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti sedang berbohong.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam rintangan berat di dalam bus—karena setelah insiden teman sekelasnya, ada dua laki-laki _ikemen_ yang masuk ke bus dan—sialnya—mereka terlihat dekat sekali sehingga Momoi harus menahan diri untuk tidak memotret mereka diam-diam dengan ekspresi aneh terpantri di muka wajahnya—Momoi pun akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya tercinta.

Sebelum melangkah menuju gimnasium, Momoi menyempatkan diri berinisiatif mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dari dalam lemari. Cukup kerepotan, dia melangkah pelan-pelan dan sedikit terseok-seok karena banyaknya barang yang dia bawa.

"Satsuki, jangan membawanya sendiri," Aomine Daiki tiba-tiba muncul menyusul langkahnya dari belakang, dengan tatapan malas dia mengorek-ngorek telinganya sendiri urakan. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Momoi dia langsung mengambil alih beberapa ember dan kain lap pel.

"Ah, terima kasih, Dai- _chan_!"

"Pada perempuan saja kau peka dan perhatian, _nanodayo_ ," muncul kemudian Midorima Shintarou ikut menyusul di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa, huh? Aku bukan maniak benda keberuntungan yang tidak peduli pada orang lain seperti kau."

Kemudian entah kenapa Momoi ingin menjerit tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Alhasil keluarlah suaranya yang kurang lebih semacam tikus terjepit.

Sampai di dalam gimnasium, Momoi lekas membagi-bagikan peralatan bersih-bersih itu pada anggota klub basket kelas satu yang sudah hadir di sana. Cukup jarang mendapati gimnasium hanya diisi siswa-siswa kelas satu, sementara kakak senior yang hadir di lapangan siang itu hanya Nijimura Shuuzou selaku kapten tim basket yang bertugas mengawasi sekalian menyuruh-nyuruh.

Momoi tidak sengaja memerhatikannya karena kebetulan ada Akashi Seijuurou juga berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam ponsel.

"Nijimura- _senpai_ , Haizaki tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Huh?" Nijimura tampak begitu kesal. "Anak itu! Berikan padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan padanya!"

Sial. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga **bahagia** dan Momoi tidak sadar sudah menggenggam erat-erat sapu sampai mengeluarkan bunyi berderit tipis.

 _Byur!_

"Huwaa!"

Teriakan terkejut penuh kepedihan Kise Ryouta memaksa Momoi dan beberapa orang yang mendengarnya mengalihkan pandangan secara refleks pada sang sumber suara. Kemudian didapatinya Kise yang celananya basah mengenaskan dan Kuroko yang menggenggam ember dengan muka datar tanpa dosa.

"Maafkan aku, Kise- _kun_. Aku tidak sengaja, lantainya nyaris membuatku terpeleset."

Kise tampak resah antara ingin berbaik hati memaafkan dan ingin menuntut pertanggungjawaban berhubung selain celananya sudah dalam kondisi memprihatinkan sekarang semua orang memerhatikannya secara memalukan. "Ah, sudahlah, Kurokocchi— _eh_ —apa yang kau lakukan, _ssu_!?" pekiknya tiba-tiba panik.

"Mengelapnya dengan tisu?"

"Geli, Kurokocchi!"

Bhak!

Sial beribu sial, sekarang Momoi benar-benar ingin melempar sapunya sampai masuk ke ring basket. Ingin berteriak kegirangan pun ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Ah, cobaan macam apa ini.

"Sudahlah, Kise! Pakai celana olah ragaku, ambil di tas itu."

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi!"

Hah? HAH?

Pakai celana si _dia_ , hubungan yang cukup intim.

"Siapa bilang itu gratis? Kau harus menang _one-on-one_ dulu denganku!"

"Kejam sekali, _ssu_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi cuci setelah dipakai."

"Oke!"

Lagi-lagi suara seperti tikus terjepit itu keluar lagi secara tidak terkontrol. Kenapa interaksi mereka tampak manis sekali? Tanyakan pada imajinasi Momoi yang tinggi sekali bagaikan langit. Astaga, Momoi hampir melotot saking serius memerhatikannya.

Mulai merasakan tatapan mengerikan dan hawa gelap dari kapten tim basket yang menyadari sejak tadi Momoi hanya berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan dan bukannya bekerja, Momoi cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua pikiran jahat di otaknya dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada lantai gimnasium yang cukup penuh debu.

Momoi ingin menangis bahagia dengan nasibnya sebagai manager tim basket yang diisi warna-warni asupan surga dunia ini.

Menyapu sana, menyapu sini, Momoi mulai menikmati memerhatikan setiap debu yang terusir oleh sapu yang dia gerakkan. Sesekali dia bersenandung menyanyikan lagu random yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya.

Momoi tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dua pasang pandangan tanpa emosi menatapnya lurus terus-menerus secara intens. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganggu otaknya dan memaksanya beranjak dari tempat itu menuju tempat di mana Momoi mengayun-ayunkan sapunya riang.

Sampai tepat di hadapan si surai merah jambu pun, Momoi tidak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya.

"Momoi- _san_."

"Huwaaa! Kuroko- _kun_ , sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

Tatapan Kuroko pada kedua matanya semakin dan semakin datar, malas menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah sering sekali didengar telinganya sampai _enek_ sekali rasanya itu.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Momoi, Kuroko berujar langsung ke sasaran, "Momoi- _san_ , bisa kita bertemu setelah bersih-bersih ini selesai sore nanti?"

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, berdua saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak bersinar mengalihkan pandangan, pun wajahnya yang datar tersenyum sangat tipis secara keren. Momoi merasakan jantungnya sedikit memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah karena apa. _Loh_?

Tidak disadarinya bahwa Kuroko telah lebih dahulu pergi beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Momoi yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi konyol dan rona merah jambu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 _Loh_? _LOH_?

Kegiatan bersih-bersih dilanjutkan Momoi dengan pikiran kusut karena berpikir sana-sini. Apa yang ingin Kuroko bicarakan? Kenapa harus hanya berdua saja? Momoi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak _geer_ duluan. Ah, namanya juga anak kelas satu SMP yang _doyan_ Disni Prinses, Momoi mulai membayangkan Kuroko dengan kostum pangeran yang berkendarakan kuda putih bertekuk lutut padanya dan mencium tangannya penuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba bayangan tersebut rusak dengan munculnya pangeran lain yang lebih _macho_ hendak menculik pangeran Kuroko dari hadapan Momoi.

Tunggu— _TUNGGU_! Kuroko itu _uke precious_ ke mana-mana! Bagaimana bisa Momoi lupa soal kenyataan itu? Momoi galau maksimal, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya melemas jontai.

Terlalu fokus memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipikirkan itu, Momoi segera sadar bahwa gimnasium sudah tersulap semengilap kepala botak yang tertimpa sinar mentari pagi. Dengan senyuman bangga Nijimura menyerukan pujian dan berterima kasih atas kerja keras _anak-anak buah-_ nya.

Mereka pun diperbolehkan meninggakan gimnasium untuk segera pulang. Sementara hembusan napas lega berbeda-beda terdengar nyaris bersamaan di telinga Momoi, Momoi justru semakin _doki-doki_ karena ini artinya waktu yang dimaksud Kuroko beberapa saat yang lalu telah tiba.

"Akashi- _kun_ , tongkat pembersih kaca ini dipinjam dari mana?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk ke telinga Momoi yang sudah mulai sangat sensitif pada _hints_ bernutrisi.

"Itu milik perpustakaan, Kuroko- _kun_."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Biar aku temani. Jangan pergi sendirian, tempatnya cukup jauh dan jalanannya sangat sepi."

"Baiklah."

 _Seme protektif_! _Astagaaaaa_! Dua kristal merah jambu terbuka lebar antusias.

Momoi lupa bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu Kuroko berhasil membuatnya sedikit _dag-dig-dug_ tidak karuan.

 **.: ~ :.**

Menghirup udara segar senja yang terbuka, Momoi duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko di bangku taman sekolah yang sangat sepi. Belum sama sekali Kuroko membuka suara, dia sudah sangat panik duluan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat kalau-kalau benar Kuroko mau menjadikan Momoi Tuan Putri di kerajaannya.

Kalau menerima, Momoi agaknya senang. Tapi nanti asupan _hints_ _uke_!Kuroko akan berkurang karena Kuroko banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Kalau menolak, Momoi takut menyesal seumur hidup karena kesal juga dari SD hanya dia yang belum pernah punya kekasih sampai dicap polos sekali.

Kalau memberi jawaban tidak jelas seperti, ' _Maaf, bisa berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir?_ ' terlalu klise rasanya. _Bah_ , tahu apa si cilik Momoi ini soal kisah percintaan _keju_.

"Momoi- _san_ , anu ..."

 _Hah, sudah mulai saja? Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!_

Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya, menatap kedua netra Momoi yang merah jambu mengilap tertimpa cahaya jingga memesona. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan anak-anak rambut panjangnya yang tidak terikat.

 _Apa-apaan suasana ini_.

"I-iya?"

Momoi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya sama sekali.

"Momoi- _san_ , sebenarnya—"

 _HAH APA?_ Momoi melotot tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya aku—"

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri secara refleks.

Kuroko menajamkan tatapan matanya sehingga tampak begitu serius, Momoi nyaris menahan napas mendapatinya dalam jarak begitu dekat.

"Sebenarnya aku bekerja sambilan servis komputer belakangan ini."

 _Hah_?

"... hah?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menyembuhkan kebingungan yang tersirat di muka wajah Momoi, dia meraih tas yang dia sampirkan di sandaran bangku itu, mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi keramat yang jelas sekali Momoi familiar betul dengan wujudnya.

"Ini punya Momoi- _san_ , 'kan? Nama akun administrator laptop ini adalah _Momoi Satsuki_."

"HAH!?" Momoi panik, wajahnya memerah jelas sekali. Banyak hal berputar-putar secara mengganggu di dalam otaknya sekarang ini. Terlebih dia merasa malu berat karena sempat berpikir bahwa Kuroko sebenarnya menyukainya dan memilihnya sebagai Tuan Putri, miris sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Momoi- _san_ sudah menodai mataku—"

"Huwaaa! Kuroko- _kun_ , aku benar-benar malu!" Momoi berujar meratapi kesedihan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seperti ingin menangis. Menyedihkan sekali, gagal _ditembak_ laki-laki, malah ketahuan punya kelainan tersendiri. " _Hiks_ ... itu memang kebiasaanku, aku punya ketertarikan pada hal-hal berbau sesama lelaki. Kuroko- _kun_ pasti merasa jijik padaku ... _hiks_."

Kuroko bergeming, diam mematung. Ternyata benar kecurigaannya selama ini tentang Momoi. Dalam hati Kuroko berharap tidak dijadikan objek asupan oleh sang gadis.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis," Kuroko membuka suara. Mendengarnya, Momoi refleks mengangkat kepala dan menatap lagi kedua matanya. "Aku juga ingin bilang bahwa aku bisa tutup mulut dan merahasiakan hal ini selama kau mau, Momoi- _san_."

Momoi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Kuroko- _kun_ tidak merasa jijik padaku?"

Membiarkan situasi hening selama beberapa detik, Kuroko kemudian membalas, "Tidak," katanya. "Semua orang berhak punya kegemaran mereka masing-masing. Lagi pula Momoi- _san_ tidak mengganggu siapapun."

Terkejut, Momoi membuka mulutnya lebar karena terpana. Pancaran haru berbinar-binar terlukis jelas pada wajahnya, "Kuroko- _kun_ , terima kasih!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama."

" _Yeeeaaay_!" Momoi memekik senang. "Boleh aku panggil Tetsu- _kun_?" katanya kemudian.

"Tentu."

Hari ini adalah hari minggu Momoi yang paling luar biasa menakjubkan. Banyak hal terjadi seharian ini dari yang menyedihkan sampai yang membuatnya begitu semangat. Dari asupan nutrisi yang cukup terpenuhi, sampai rasa malu tingkat tinggi yang menekan-nekan diri. Selama ini Momoi pikir Kuroko Tetsuya itu sangat membosankan tapi ternyata dia sangat baik hati dan berpikiran luas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Momoi- _san_ tidak memasangkan aku dengan siapa-siapa, 'kan?"

"Eh? I-iya ..."

Jangan berbohong terus, Momoi.

* * *

 **See you next page!**

* * *

Halloooo teman-teman :) saya kembali mengapdet fanfiksi ini hehehe ... semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa hiks :"""( iniii ... ada adegan yang cerita asli saya sendiri yang bagian Momoi tiduran dalem kamar terus ibunya nonton talkshow tentang pornografi. Sumpah saya tertohok sekali karena itu :")

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, ya :) Semoga lancar puasanya dan semoga bisa menahan diri dari godaan BL dan lain-lainnya /eh

Oh, iya, ada rikues pairing? Chapter depan kayaknya cocok untuk tebar banyak hints tanpa menganggu jalan cerita wkwk xD /senyum geje/ Oh iya, fanfiksi ini diapdet seminggu sekali. Soal harinya, sesempetnya saya sih (plak) :""D

 _Special Thanks_ : **ShilaFantasy, Vylenzh, Vee Hyakuya, Aiki Aeru, TheUltramarine, Penikia, Nekojita Faiz, CALIC0, macaroon waffle, sabilsabil, rokyou pop, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Hikari11, Caesar704, Riku, RallFreecss, overexitedsister, Choi Chinatsu, Akira Sei54, Nearo O'nealy, Shira Naizu, curw, Lunar Sch, Midorima Junko, lemonade, Kichiroo, Kousawa Alice.** (Maaf kalau ada yang salah ketik nama atau terlewat/ Semoga nggak ada.)

 _Terima kasihhh banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan review kawaaan! /peluksatusatu/_

Sekian dari sayaaaaa~ :3 boleh minta kritik dan sarannya? Terima kasihh {}


	5. Page 5: Belajar? Pose Dulu Dong!

Nijimura Shuuzou berdiri mematung dengan bibir semakin dan semakin maju. Isi kepalanya yang penuh debat sana-sini dan berdenyut-denyut nyeri membuat aura sangat gelap mencekam menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu pelatih tim basket memanggilnya dan menyampaikan beberapa hal. Tentu saja bukan kabar yang benar-benar baik. Terutama karena sebentar lagi tim basket mereka akan mengikuti turnamen regional dan sialnya manajer mereka yang sebenarnya cukup bisa diandalkan itu malah membuat sedikit masalah.

Nijimura merogoh saku celana seragam sekolahnya, mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam pekatnya dari dalam sana. Mencari kontak seseorang, Nijimura kemudian mencoba menghubunginya.

"Kumpulkan geng pelangimu itu dan bujuk Momoi supaya mau belajar."

" _Apa yang terjadi, senpai?_ "

Nijimura menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Nilainya akhir-akhir ini menurun dan membuatnya tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan klub selama beberapa waktu. Sebentar lagi pertandingan dan aku tidak mau repot-repot mengoordinir segalanya sendirian."

" _Tapi, senpai, 'kan ada aku._ "

Cie, aciat.

"Tidak. Tugas kita adalah berlatih dan fokus pada pertandingan."

" _Baiklah_."

Hembusan napas pasrah terdengar sejenak sebelum sambungan telepon dimatikan.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: fujoshi!momoi, ooc, au, typo.**

 **A/N:** Page ini terinspirasi dari _manga_ ' _Hey, I'm Popular_ ' karya Junko.

* * *

 **Catatan Harian Fujoshi**

 **.: Page 5:** Belajar? Pose Dulu Dong! **:.**

* * *

Momoi Satsuki duduk di salah satu bangku cadangan pinggir lapangan di dalam gimnasium sendirian seraya merenung dalam diam. Tatapannya meredup dan air mukanya tidak bergairah sama sekali. Hari ini ponsel butut legendarisnya tidak bisa menemani kesehariannya yang penuh _lovey-dovey_ sesama lelaki. Bahkan adegan cobaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang cukup terlalu dekat pagi ini tidak berhasil membuatnya berteriak tertahan seperti biasanya.

Ponselnya disita! Astaga, Momoi tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari pada ini. Kabar baiknya adalah Momoi sempat menghapus _fanart-fanart_ asupan membangkitkan selera yang dia simpan sebelumnya meskipun dia harus heboh dengan menggaruk-garuk tembok saking tidak rela _fanart_ itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Penyebab utamanya adalah nilainya yang akhir-akhir ini turun. Ah, sial sekali. Justru dengan perginya ponsel itu dari tangan Momoi, dia akan semakin malas belajar.

Keheningan di dalam ruangan superluas itu dipecahkan ketika suara langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar melalui telinga Momoi.

"Momoi- _san_."

Ketika mengangkat kepala, hal yang paling pertama didapatinya adalah Akashi Seijuurou berjalan ke arahnya dengan diikuti kepala-kepala warna-warni yang lain. Momoi tidak sanggup berimajinasi tentang mereka lagi kali ini karena kesedihan mendalamnya. Terutama setelah dilihat-lihat lagi Midorima ternyata membawa setumpuk buku-buku pelajaran.

Uh-oh. Firasat buruk.

Momoi tersenyum canggung, "Aku rasa aku lapar sekarang. Aku pergi dulu—"

Belum sempat gadis berambut merah jambu itu angkat kaki dua langkah, ujung seragam sekolahnya sudah ditahan duluan oleh Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan buru-buru mengejar, "Jangan lari, Momochin."

Momoi ingin menangis darah.

"Jangan khawatir," Akashi berjalan santai, ke tempat di mana Momoi sekarang berdiri. "Kami di sini ingin membantu supaya nilai-nilai Momoi- _san_ naik sebelum turnamen dimulai."

"Aku tidak bersemangat sekarang! Tinggalkan akuu!" Momoi berusaha memberontak, melepaskan ujung seragamnya yang ditahan si ungu raksasa.

"Momoicchi tolonglah, _ssu_! Sebentar lagi turnamen dan kita membutuhkanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau belajar tanpa ponselkuuuu!" Momoi merengek tersedu-sedu.

Aomine yang gerah melihat pemandangan itu segera membuka suara, "Hei, Satsuki! Ternyata kau sudah mulai bodoh sekarang! Aku saja setidaknya bisa mencapai nilai rata-rata," dia tertawa keras.

Momoi, selaku pihak yang justru biasanya mengolok-olok Aomine yang nilainya selalu seikhlasnya, melotot kesal padanya. "Sial! Oke! Kita belajar dan akan aku tunjukkan kemampuan luar biasaku!"

"Ahh ...," Aomine hanya bergumam malas seraya mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya, tidak peduli.

"Oke, kita belajar di sini saja," usul Akashi, seraya duduk di lantai gimnasium yang sepi itu.

"Hee?! Kenapa?"

"Tempat ini sepi, jadi tidak akan ada gangguan."

Midorima menghembuskan napas pasrah, kemudian ikut duduk dan menyiapkan buku-bukunya. "Kita akan mulai dari Matematika; nilaimu paling jatuh di subjek ini."

Ikut duduk di lantai, Momoi tersenyum menyengir.

"Coba selesaikan tiga soal ini _nanodayo_ ," Midorima menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi soal dan pensil yang sudah diserut tajam ke hadapan Momoi.

"Ini mudah, lihat saja Dai- _chan_!" serunya bersemangat, seraya merebut cepat kertas dan pensil Midorima.

Momoi—dengan kedua alisnya yang naik penuh keseriusan—mulai membaca soal dari yang paling atas.

 _Apa ini panjang sekali soalnya. Sudut ABC yang mana? CDB siapa? Apanya yang lima puluh enam derajat!?_

Lewat satu soal, mungkin itu sedikit tingkat tinggi.

Soal kedua berupa bangun segi tiga sembarang yang diberi keterangan derajat sudut-sudutnya.

 _Berapa sudut PQR? Ih bagaimana aku tahu, 'kan tidak ada busur derajat di sini! Aku hanya punya pensil, memangnya tidak apa-apa dikira-kira?_

Lewat lagi karena Momoi tidak mau bertanya pada Midorima sebelum berhasil mengerjakan setidaknya satu soal.

Soal ketiga ternyata lebih abstrak lagi. Bangun datar yang entahlah apa itu saking tidak berwujudnya. Beberapa sisi diketahui derajat sudutnya, beberapa sisi lainnya diketahui sudut luarnya. Momoi seperti melihat bahasa alien di atas kertas.

Midorima cukup percaya ketika melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di muka wajah Momoi. Tapi ketika beberapa menit berjalan dan Momoi belum juga menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, dia mulai curiga.

Kepala-kepala warna-warni lainnya duduk melingkar dalam keheningan, harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan Momoi dengan soal-soal itu.

"Anu ..."

Akhirnya sepatah kata keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Yang lainnya refleks menatap Momoi dengan serius.

Momoi sempat menyengir tidak bersalah sebelum akhirnya berujar.

"Maaf ... aku ti-tidak mengerti."

Dan kacamata Midorima retak dengan sendirinya.

"Biar aku beri petunjuk, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima berkata seraya menahan kesabaran. "Bangun persegi punya jumlah sudut 360 derajat, sementara segitiga jumlah sudutnya 180 derajat."

"Eh?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Jumlah sudut persegi bukannya empat ya? Segitiga tentu saja tiga!"

Midorima menggenggam pensilnya, kesal. Warna-warni lainnya hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah bodoh. Beberapa agaknya mulai setuju dengan Momoi soal jumlah sudut, contohnya adalah Aomine dan Kise.

Menyikapi hal tersebut, Akashi memutuskan untuk turun tangan. "Jumlah sudut itu maksudnya jumlah dari derajat setiap sudutnya."

Momoi hanya memanggut-manggut, tapi otak tersebut kesulitan mencernanya. Terlihat dari pancaran ragu kedua matanya. Akashi bahkan bingung dia harus melakukan apa. Apa harus mulai dari awal sekali?

"Momoi- _san_."

Sebuah suara bernada superdatar membuat Momoi sadar pada kenyataan, lalu menolehkan kepala cepat pada eksistensi berhawa tipis yang entah sejak kapan duduk tidak jauh darinya. _Sejak kapan Tetsu-kun ada di sini?_ Wajah kelewat terkejut Momoi cukup membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Kuroko tahu betul Momoi tidak bodoh, karena tugasnya sebagai manager selama ini dilakukan dengan sangat baik. Dia pengumpul data yang hebat dan dia mengingat juga menganalisisnya dengan cepat. Seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini jika dia bersemangat belajar.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa Kuroko lakukan.

"Momoi- _san_ , kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan satu soal itu dengan benar—"

Kuroko tiba-tiba saja menggait tangan Akashi yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sampingnya, Akashi terkejut dengan memasang wajah heran.

"—aku akan berpelukan dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"HAAAAH!?"

Aomine dan Kise berteriak ngeri superkaget, Midorima melotot tidak nyaman, Murasakibara tidak peduli, Kuroko tetap pada wajah datarnya.

Momoi? Sama, bengong selama beberapa detik saking terkejutnya.

Akashi—selaku korban—tentu saja yang paling was-was dengan situasi tersebut. "Kuroko- _kun_ , apa maksudm—"

"Kyaaaaa! Boleh! Boleh! Ayo kita lanjut belajaaaar!"

Pekik kegirangan Momoi yang telah sembuh dari keterkejutannya itu membuat pemuda-pemuda warna-warni itu semakin bingung dan memasang wajah aneh. Akashi bahkan menanggalkan wajah gantengnya yang super berkelas. Tatapan mata Kuroko berkilat-kilat bangga karena merasa rencananya berhasil.

"Oh ... oh, oke! Tadi kau bilang ... segitiga punya jumlah sudut 180 derajat 'kan?" Momoi tampak begitu bersemangat, dia menyatukan atensi lagi pada kertas dan kali ini sepertinya dia sangat berpotensi bisa mengerjakannya. Midorima senang Momoi mengerti, tapi dia cukup khawatir dengan nasib Akashi.

Sebelum sempat bertanya, Aomine telah lebih dahulu membuka suaranya, "Oi, Akashi ... kau baik-baik saja?"

Selama beberapa detik Akashi memang tampak syok seperti orang tidak bernyawa, tapi kemampuan pengendalian emosinya memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Akashi tersenyum tipis membalas perkataan si surai biru malam. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini Kuroko- _kun_ , bukan orang asing," dia berusaha menerima sisi baiknya. _Hanya pelukan, Akashi. Kau tidak boleh gentar_.

"Selesaaaaaai ...!"

Pekikkan ceria Momoi yang menggema ke setiap sudut gimnasium membuat seluruh pasang mata yang mengelilinginya refleks menatap dengan serius penasaran.

Midorima mengambil kertas soal tersebut untuk memeriksa jawabannya. Momoi baru mengerjakan satu soal, tapi karena memang perjanjiannya hanya satu soal, dia tidak bisa memprotes. Akashi yang melihatnya tidak tahu apakah harus berharap soal itu dijawab salah atau benar.

Kalimat eksekusi dikatakan dengan telak kemudian.

"Benar, _nanodayo_."

"Kyaaaaa! Yeaaaay!" Momoi berteriak terlalu girang.

Kemudian tatapan berbinar-binar penuh harap gadis itu berpindah cepat mengarah pada tempat di mana Akashi dan Kuroko duduk.

Kuroko tahu dia tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya.

"Oke," katanya. " _Ne_ , Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi mengangguk, tapi dia terlihat begitu ragu. Tatkala Kuroko mulai membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, laki-laki magenta itu mengikutinya. Laki-laki lainnya menatap intens, penuh debaran jantung yang entah maksudnya apa.

Merah dan biru langit bergerak mendekat—

"Stop! Stop! Tunggu!"

Entah kenapa Momoi menginterupsinya tiba-tiba.

Akashi dan Kuroko bengong mematung, yang lainnya menatap bingung.

"Biar aku yang mengarahkan pose kalian," Momoi tersenyum malaikat, tapi mereka semua tidak yakin apakah benar tidak ada niatan iblis di balik senyuman cerah tersebut. "Oh, dan, Dai- _chan_ ... aku pinjam ponselmu!"

"Ha?" Aomine yang takut _file_ rahasia dalam ponselnya terungkap, merasa keberatan ponsel biru tuanya itu dijatuhkan ke tangan orang lain. Sebelum sempat mengumumkan penolakan, raut wajahnya itu telah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. "Tapi—"

"Aomine- _kun_ , berikan saja."

Akashi berujar cepat menusuk. Takut mode mata kuningnya itu kambuh, Aomine memutuskan untuk menurut.

Ponsel di tangan, Momoi tampak begitu girang. Akashi mulai merasakan bahwa hal yang jauh lebih buruk akan segera menanti nasibnya.

"Oke!" Momoi bergerak mendekat pada duo pebasket tinggi badan minimalis itu, meminta keduanya berdiri. "Maaf," Momoi berujar sebelum mulai pegang-pegang mereka demi mengarahkan pada pose-pose yang selama ini selalu diimpikannya.

Ketika pose selesai dibuat, kepala warna-warni lainnya menahan napas secara refleks, bahkan Murasakibara pun berhenti mengunyah karena terkejut.

Pose yang cukup— _err_ —mengundang. Kuroko mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Akashi sementara si wakil kapten memeluk pinggang Kuroko dengan sebelah tangan, sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus pelipis si biru muda sampai kedua tatapan mereka menyatu dalam jarak dekat. Senyuman tipis yang dipasang Akashi membuat suasana semakin mendukung.

Momoi siap dengan ponsel Aomine dalam mode kamera.

"Kyaaaa! Bagus! Bagus! Pertahankan tatapan penuh cinta itu!"

Akashi dongkol, tatapan datarnya disebut penuh cinta.

— _Ckrek_. Foto terambil, Momoi menatap hasil bidikannya dengan kelewat bahagia. Akashi dan Kuroko mendudukkan diri di lantai kemudian dengan hembusan napas lega yang panjang.

"Oke, soal berikutnyaa!" Momoi mengambil kembali kertas soal yang selama beberapa menit tadi sempat dianggurkan dengan masih memasang wajah bahagia yang bersinar terang.

"Kau tidak akan meminta—uhh—pose lagi, 'kan Momoicchi?" Kise bertanya takut-takut, mewakili pertanyaan sama yang terngiang-ngiang di otak mereka.

"Eh?" Momoi mendongakkan wajahnya sejenak, "Tentu saja harus! Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau lanjut belajar," dia cemberut.

Terpaksa menerima demi tujuan awal utama, mereka semua diam. Akashi dan Kuroko tampak lega karena mengira mereka tidak akan dijadikan sasaran lagi.

Soal nomor satu yang sebelumnya tidak sama sekali Momoi mengerti, ternyata cukup mudah ketika Momoi mau membaca setiap tulisannya perlahan-lahan. Hal yang paling penting dari belajar ternyata adalah niat dan mau melakukannya, ini salah Momoi sebelumnya yang tidak ikhlas dan ogah-ogahan.

Momoi mulai mencoret-coret bagian kertas yang kosong; menuliskan kotretan jawabannya. Belum dua menit, seruan kencang kelewat bersemangat gadis itu terdengar bagai lonceng kematian.

"Selesai!"

Semua bergidik ngeri.

Midorima lekas menerima kertas soal yang sudah dijawab itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Takut-takut dirinya yang bakal menjadi target selanjutnya.

"Be-benar, _nanodayo_."

Bereaksi cepat, Momoi memekik girang di atas penderitaan para pebasket warna-warni itu.

"Oke!" Momoi berujar. "Sekarang Kicchan dan Midorin!"

"HA!?"

Kise memelototkan pandangannya, Midorima mendadak sulit bernapas.

Aomine dengan kurang ajarnya menertawakan nasib mereka berdua. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya berpotensi jadi korban berikutnya.

Tidak memedulikan reaksi tidak terima yang terpancar di wajah Kise dan Midorima, Momoi menarik sebelah lengan Kise berjalan menuju tempat di mana si _shooter_ bersurai rumput itu duduk. Dia pun meminta Midorima berdiri.

Setelah mengarahkan pose dan ekspresi yang _aduhai_ , Momoi berteriak girang seraya mengambil foto dari sudut yang dinilainya sempurna. "Kyaaa kyaaa!"

Foto terambil. Pose Midorima berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada sementara Kise memeluknya dari belakang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Midorima. Tatapan melankolis Kise membuat foto itu tampak begitu sempurna untuk sampul film drama romansa.

"Midorimacchi, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, _ssu_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _nanodayo_! Menjauh sana, fotonya sudah selesai!"

"Midorimacchi kejam sekali, _ssu_."

Momoi harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak girang melihat _hints_ tambahan dari percakapan mereka tersebut.

Masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, Momoi mengerjakan kembali soalnya. Tapi beberapa detik setelah memerhatikan soal itu dalam-dalam, dia tidak kunjung mengerti. "Ini maksudnya apa?" gumam Momoi.

Dilema lah para pebasket ini. Kalau membantu Momoi, berarti setuju membuat foto mesra sesama lelaki. Kalau membiarkan, bisa dibunuh sang kapten ganteng namun galak karena melalaikan tugas.

Akashi pun turun tangan. "Semua segi—kecuali segi tiga—jumlah sudutnya 360 derajat, Momoi- _san_ , sedangkan garis lurus 180 derajat. Kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan menggunakan sifat tersebut."

"Oh ..." Momoi mengangguk-angguk, dia mulai mencoret-coret kertas tersebut.

Momoi memang pandai menganalisa, jadi jika bersungguh-sungguh sebenarnya dia bisa belajar dengan cepat.

Terbukti, belum para pemuda itu sempat bernapas lega, Momoi sudah keburu berseru, "Selesai!"

Midorima memeriksanya cepat. "Benar, _nanodayo_ ," jawabnya.

Tidak menunggu apapun lagi, Momoi menarik orang-orang yang menjadi korban selanjutnya ke spot yang menurutnya tepat.

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko.

"Bertiga, _ssu_?"

"Iya, hehehe ..." Momoi tertawa mencurigakan.

Gadis itupun mulai mengarahkan pose ketiga laki-laki berbeda warna tersebut. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan ngeri berkedut-kedut Aomine. Sementara Kise tampak santai saja karena sepertinya dia sudah pasrah, Kuroko memasang wajah datar yang tidak mencurigakan sementara dalam hati dia dongkol setengah mati ternyata meskipun sudah jadi korban sebelumnya tidak menjamin dia akan selamat.

"Dai- _chan_ , pasang muka keren, dong!"

Aomine terpaksa mendatarkan ekspresinya dan menajamkan pandangannya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , tolong buat ekspresi yang penuh harap."

Kuroko berusaha melakukannya, meskipun tidak benar-benar terlihat berubahannya.

"Oke! Sempurna! Pertahankan itu!" Momoi memekik tertahan.

Foto terambil. Kise berdiri di tengah. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping di mana Aomine berdiri dan mengangkat dagunya sehingga napas mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat, sementara kedua tangan Kise digenggaman Kuroko yang berdiri di sisi lainnya.

"Kyaaaa! Ini foto impiankuuu!" Momoi meloncat-loncat girang dengan ponsel Aomine masih pada genggamannya.

"Oke, cukup, Momoi- _san_. Saatnya lanjut ke bab selanjutnya yang lebih sulit, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima menginterupsi histeria gadis itu. Dia mulai membuka-buka beberapa halaman lebih lanjut dari buku pelajaran matematikanya.

"Bab selanjutnya? Aku tidak mau," Momoi justru cemberut, dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mendapatkan foto-foto itu _nanodayo_."

Momoi tersenyum licik, Aomine bersumpah dia baru sekali ini melihat senyuman mengerikan itu terpantri di wajah sang gadis yang—sejauh ini diketahuinya—polos itu. Momoi membuka suara kemudian, "Kalau babnya lebih sulit, aku juga mau hadiah yang _lebih sulit_ ," dia memohon.

Sementara pebasket-pebasket itu bergidik ngeri, hanya Akashi seorang yang berani membuka suara dengan tatapan tenang, "Tentu," katanya, sangat percaya diri. "Tapi perjanjian juga harus diperbaharui, Momoi- _san_. Lima soal benar, satu foto untukmu."

Momoi berpikir, menimbang-nimbang, "Oke! Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang harus kau lakukan dulu, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi memasang tatapan heran.

Dengan senyuman manis, Momoi berujar, "Carilah Furihata Kouki dan bawa dia ke sini."

Kuroko terkejut mendengar nama teman sekelasnya disebut-sebut, Akashi apalagi. Berusaha mengelak, Akashi bergumam, "Momoi- _san_ , aku tidak mengenalnya, akan sangat aneh kalau—"

Menurunkan alisnya, Momoi cepat membalas, "Aku kira Akashi- _kun_ selalu nomor satu di segala bidang, tapi ternyata sangat mudah menyerah ..."

Merasakan aura aneh mulai menguar dari tubuh si magenta, Aomine berujar, "Satsuki—bodoh!"

Terlambat, sebelah mata Akashi sudah berubah warna secara ajaib. "Sebaiknya kau tarik kata-katamu nanti, Satsuki," entah sejak kapan juga Akashi sudah memegang gunting di sebelah tangannya. Ekspresinya sangat menyeramkan, Momoi mundur selangkah karena superkaget dan sedikit takut.

Dengan langkah cepat, Akashi berjalan keluar dari gimnasium itu.

Kuroko sebagai saksi berdoa dalam hati atas keselamatan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Setelah sembuh dari ketakutan pada aura mengintimidasi Akashi, Momoi kembali tersenyum berkilauan, "Nah, yang lainnya pun punya tugas!" katanya.

Ternyata ini yang Momoi sebut _lebih sulit_ ; mengajak orang luar.

"Dai- _chan_ cari Haizaki- _kun_ ," Momoi berujar seraya menunjuk orang yang diamanahinya tugas tersebut. "Kise- _kun_ panggil Nijimura- _senpai_ , dan Tetsu- _kun_ , tolong cari Takao Kazunari- _san_."

"Tapi—Satsuki!—Haizaki berandalan itu mungkin sedang membolos," Aomine berusaha mencari alasan. Karena bagaimana pun sangat menggelikan menyeret orang lain dalam sesi foto memalukan mereka.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau belajar," Momoi merajuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Takao 'kan teman sekelasku, _nanodayo_. Apa tidak sebaiknya aku yang memanggilnya—eh, bukan berarti aku ingin bertemu dengannya, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima angkat bicara dengan gaya _tsundere_ -nya yang biasa.

"Midorin 'kan menemaniku belajar," Momoi menjawab, meskipun dalam hati dia sudah histeris sekali karena ke- _tsundere_ -an laki-laki itu menyangkut teman sekelasnya yang ceria. "Oh iya, Mukkun juga, cari Himuro Tatsuya- _san_ , ya?" Momoi cepat menambahkan.

"Oke," balas Murasakibara malas seraya mengunyah kripik kentang dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak keberatan karena Himuro bukan orang asing untuknya. Lagi pula, tidak sulit membujuk Himuro asal tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan saja.

"Uh ... oke."

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai pergi dari gimnasium, menjalankan tugas yang diminta si surai merah jambu.

Beberapa detik setelah keheningan melanda mereka, Mdorima mengambil kembali bukunya dan bersiap dengan materi selanjutnya. Dia harus memastikan menguji Momoi dengan soal yang tidak begitu mudah agar tidak terlalu banyak korban yang menjadi bahan—entahlah kesenangan apa—gadis itu.

"Duduklah, Momoi- _san_. Kita mulai, _nanodayo_!"

"Oke," balas Momoi dengan senyuman manis secerah mentari.

"Ini catatan sekilas tentang bab yang akan kita pelajari. Bacalah dulu dan pahami, _nanodayo_. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan padaku _nanodayo_."

Momoi mengangguk, menerima catatan itu, dan mulai membacanya dengan serius.

"Midorin, ini maksu—"

 _Brak!_ Belum sempat belajar apapun, pintu gimnasium sudah dibuka dengan dobrakan cukup mengejutkan.

"Ini Kouki yang kau minta, Satsuki. Pastikan kau menarik kata-katamu."

Furihata Kouki bersamanya, dengan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Momoi dan Midorima terkejut bukan main. Akashi mendorong pelan punggung Furihata, "Whaa—whaa!" membuat pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu tersentak dan terdorong nyaris jatuh sebelum akhirnya Midorima memegangi bahunya karena refleks.

 _Bukan karena peduli, nanodayo_.

"Cepat sekali, Akashi- _kun_ ," komentar Momoi. "Aku kira kalian tidak saling mengenal."

"Kami barusan berkenalan," jawab Akashi enteng, dengan wajah _songong_ -nya. "Iya, 'kan, Kouki?"

Furihata hanya bergidik ngeri.

Momoi tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan satu soal pun. Jadi, maaf tolong tunggu sebentar, Furihata- _san_."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat tanah itu hanya bisa mengangguk menurut dengan tatapan bingung, karena tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi di sana.

 **.: ~ :.**

 _Tuuut ..._

"Tetsu- _kuuuuuun_ aku ingin menangiiis ... hueee."

" _Ada apa, Momoi-san?_ "

"Kenapa tadi kau membiarkan aku mengeluarkan aibku di depan semua anggota tim inti kelas satu?"

"... _tapi Momoi-san kelihatan senang._ "

"Kau sudah berjanji menjaga rahasiaku ... tapi sekarang mereka semua tahu—"

" _Aku rasa tidak, Momoi-san. Setidaknya mereka hanya tahu kau suka sekali melihat dua orang laki-laki yang berpelukan,_ " Kuroko memberikan jeda di mana dia merasa merinding mengucapkannya. " _Mereka tidak tahu Momoi-san juga membaca ... err ... komik seperti itu yang isinya itu._ "

" _Hiks_ , kau benar Tetsu- _kun_ , lain kali ingatkan aku jiga aku hampir keceplosan lagi, ya."

" _Tentu Momoi-san_ ," jawab Kuroko. " _Tapi kau senang, 'kan?_ "

Momoi tertawa menyengir, "Hehehe, iya ... koleksiku bertambah dan yang ini sangat berharga."

" _Aku turut senang_ ," Kuroko tersenyum tipis, meskipun tahu gadis itu tentu tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

Malam itu adalah hari kamis, tatkala Momoi merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang karena lelah; lelah akibat histeria membahagiakan yang dia alami selama di sekolah. Masalah ponsel yang disita telah sedikit terlupakan, kini dia sibuk sendiri dengan laptop jadul yang telah diservis itu, tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat-lihat foto-foto berharga yang dia dapatkan hari ini.

* * *

 **See you next page!**

* * *

Astaga, minna-sama ... maafkan dakuuuuu hiks. Apdet kali ini sangaaaat telat :""( yaa, sebenarnya karena minggu kemarin saya fokus untuk membuat beberapa _oneshot_ hheu ... lagi butuh asupan buat buka puasa /plak

Sooo ... chapter ini cukup panjang kalau dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Saya ingin sekali membuat semua pairing yang dirikues, tapi ternyata sangat banyaaak hheu... jadi terpaksa saya saring lagi dengan beberapa pertimbangan /?/ Tapi ternyata tetap saja gak ramah jumlah words, jadi saya rasa beberapa akan dibahas belakangan /plakplak/ /gomeeen/

Okeee, sekian dari sayaaa :3 kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan dimasukan ke dalam kotak review, kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyaaaaaaak :D

 _Special Thanks:_ **emerald youichi, Vylenzh, Kousawa Alice, Akira Sei54, AiKi Aeru, aeon zealot lucifer, Reikaa, ScarletSky041149, Anna-tachi, Anonim-san13, Kichiroo, Vee Hyakuya, Yoshikuni Rie, SheraYuki, Kris hanhun, FFstalker, Caesar704, steakladahitam, shiroruki, shileedaelee99, nat sya, Guest, curw, AOMINE RYOTA, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, bakareader-chan, CALIC0, nikonikohonk, Fuyu no Yukishiro, sabilsabil, ShilaFantasy, Haiirookami, jesper. s, rokyou pop, SyifaCute, macaroon waffle, alice dreamland, kurosaki seika, Rin Megumi, Kaleng Penyok si Kecoa, Riku, R-chan, BlueBubbleBoom, Midorima Junko, akashiseiju, Hikari11, Fujiwara Izumi, Choi Chinatsu, momonpoi, BakaYumu33, himeichi, Rin Carrae, Yuki Jaeger, RallFreecss, lemonade, AoKeisatsukan.**

( _Terima kasih untuk review penuh cinta dari kawan-kawan xD Erry selalu semangat membuat lanjutan chapter ini berkat semangat dari minna-samaaa /peluk satu satu/ Mohon maaf kalau ada nama yang terlewat atau salah ketik yaaa /bow_ /)

* * *

 **Sedikit tambahan:**

"Huwaaa lelahnya!"

Siang menuju sore hari, Aida Riko menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, melampiaskan seluruh rasa lelahnya setelah seharian belajar di sekolah. Tidak ada yang menarik dan spesial hari ini. Bahkan untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, pemain-pemain basket warna-warni dan laki-laki lain yang biasanya menyebar _hints_ secara tidak sengaja itu tidak banyak terlihat. Padahal biasanya Aida akan melihat mereka setidaknya ketika ke kantin pada jam makan siang, tapi hari ini nihil.

Kenapa, ya?

Beberapa menit dalam hening, Aida sedikit dikejutkan tatkala ponselnya berdering karena masuknya sebuah pesan. Dengan agak malas, Aida membuka ponsel yang kebetulan dia simpan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Siapa ini? Nomornya asing ..."

Ketika jarinya memilih opsi untuk membuka pesan tersebut, Aida refleks menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik karena tampilan sebuah foto menggugah selera di atas layar ponsel.

Kapten tim basket dan salah satu anak kelas satu yang bersurai kelabu acak-acakan. Haizaki tampak hampir terjungkang ke belakang, namun tertahan lengan Nijimura yang memeluknya. Sementara itu, jari-jari si kelabu membingkai wajah tampan namun menantang Nijimura.

Ekspresinya sama-sama mengajak tawuran, sebenarnya. Tapi—astaga—ini sangat _precious_! Aida berteriak kegirangan secara refleks. Berharap ada foto lainnya yang sejenis lagi, dia men- _scroll_ layar ponsel.

Namun, yang dia temui hanyalah satu baris kalimat dari sang pengirim pesan.

' _Mau lihat yang lain-lainnya semacam ini? Ke rumahku sekarang. *wink* -Momoi-'_

Secepat kilat, Aida sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarnya.


End file.
